This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7119 and/or 365 to 2000-77160 filed in Republic of Korea on Dec. 15, 2000; the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention is related to a footstool device for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a foldable footstool device for a vehicle in which a footstool can be unfolded or folded in response to opening or shutting of door of a vehicle.
In general, a footstool for a vehicle is applied to a jeep, mini van and mini bus, the footstool is fixed to and protruded from a lower body located under the door of the vehicle so that a passenger to be take a vehicle can step on the footstool.
Such conventional footstool for the vehicle is always protruded from a side of the lower part of the vehicle, thus there is a defect that a width of the vehicle increases as much as a size of the protruded footstool.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to solve a problem of the footstool of the vehicle as described above and to improve it.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a foldable footstool device for a vehicle that can be unfolded when a door of the vehicle is opened and can be folded when the door of the vehicle is shut.
In order to achieve the above objects, the a foldable footstool device for a vehicle according to the present invention comprises a foldable footstool device for a vehicle comprising; a main beam fixed to a lower surface of a lower part of a vehicle and having hinge holes and stoppers at left and right sides thereof, respectively; a footstool installed rotatably about said hinge holes of the main beam and being supported by the stoppers; a first shaft extended from an end of the footstool; a link portion linking a lower inner wall of a door and a side sill of the lower part of the vehicle; a second shaft connected to the link portion in order to rotate in response to a rotation of the link portion; and a bevel gear part having a horizontal gear connected to the first shaft and a vertical gear connected to the second shaft.
The more pertinent and important features of the present invention have been outlined above in order that the detailed description of the invention which follows will be better understood and that the present contribution to the art can be fully appreciated. Additional features of the invention described hereinafter form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art can appreciate that the conception and the specific embodiment disclosed herein may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Further, those skilled in the art can realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the claims.